1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to automotive ramp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive ramp apparatus wherein the same utilizes elongate flexible webs in association with rearwardly positioned ramps to align the ramp members in association with an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In leu of the use of lifting jacks to lift an automotive forward or rear portion upwardly, ramp structures are utilized that permits elevation of the automobile body through its wheels. Each of a plurality of ramps are arranged to provide support for the spaced wheels of the automobile in use. Examples of the prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,693 to MYERS et al wherein a interfolding ramp is provided with an upper platform and a forwardly positioned ramp member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,464 to JACKSON sets forth a ramp structure for use with automobiles wherein the support portion of the ramps are provided with a recessed area to anchor an automobile in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,585 to ALDRICH sets forth an automobile wheel support structure utilizing an arcuate support in association with a forwardly positioned ramp to support spaced wheels of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,910 to NELLIS et al sets forth a ramp structure easily disassembled for storage during periods of non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,376 to BINDING sets forth a portable vehicular ramp and rack structure utilizing traction surface portions associated with the ramp and support to maintain the automobile in orientation relative to the ramp structure in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive ramp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as safety and effectiveness in construction to fixedly secure the ramps in orientation with mounting wheels of an automobile to prevent misalignment of the ramps during use and mounting by the automobile.